Heretofore, various kinds of exercise treadmill have been developed and sold on the market. However, it has been found that the running surface of the prior art treadmills is kept at a fixed level thereby failing to provide another mode such as a slope for the user.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elevated structure for a motor driven treadmill which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.